Intended
by thriving-nights
Summary: Rikuo x Kaze unfinished, not PwP but hopefully won't disappoint. My little ideas behind the two boys. Hopefully not OOC but there's only so much to go on really..
1. Chapter 1

Legal Drug

I don't own. This is utterly Random and very old.. I might pick it up again.

* * *

Kazehaya woke to another startling and overly strange interruption. Rikuo made it a point to create a new and ever more creative way to wake Kaze every time he overslept... every other day. Granted if he didn't do the honor of waking the lad then his pay would be docked irrepably so. Kaze isn't accustomed to working for himself. He didn't even know how to cook rice. Rice of all things. Rinse, cook, eat. That, that simple process he couldn't grasp. 'I don't know about this one. What am I? His baby sitter? Hell I even get paid for it so I suppose that's a decent enough description. But I don't know if that's a proper title. It's just the way that everytime Kakei-san even mentions us together that stupid little twinkle gets in his eye. That stupid twinkle that he gets everytime he merely looks at Saiga-san. It gives me the shivers. Kakei-san just isn' t my type. He's so.. well not only old, I like 'em more my age, but also just too serious. I've never seen him be playful, or childish. But I can tell he enjoys is share in life. And boy does he take full advantage of his ability.

Why else do I work as much as Kaze-kun does? Because I like the attention from those ditzy girls that tamp about the store? Kakei-san charges a lot. But it's not like I can give up. I swore to myself that I'd find her... so I will. Even if I have to cover mine and Kaze-kun's shifts for the rest of my life. Well at least I'm not alone on the additional missions anymore. Damn does Kaze-kun's abilities come in handy. Not that I'd ever tell him that... ever. But they seriously do. Before him I could only do a job once in a great while because of my limited talents. Breaking things come in handy when I'm trying to intimidate someone. Crack a window here, snap a twig there, drop a ceramic mug or two and I've got what I want. But with Kaze-kun's abilities to 'see' what I deffinately can't our assignments have doubled. But it is such a tempermental ability. Mostly it gives us just the clues we need to get the job done, but other times it's pointless shit that could've been figured out by myself. Then again sometimes he even takes little peeks into my head. He's mentioned things that I most certanly never told him. How am I supposed to trust him like Kakei-san wants me to? I know that he is the key into my subconcious and finding her, but I just can't open myself to a bumbling fool like him. He already has control over me, whether he knows it or not, so there's no way that I'm giving him more. Even if it is for her... I just can't give myself. I would be turning over everything that I am to him. Everything. How am I supposed to give him so much power. That's why I would never see a psyoanalist. Knowledge is power and those men have far too much power and I'm not about to hand over my entire self to them. No way, no how. At least I can have fun now... watch this.' Rikuo wondered to himself idly before nuzzling Kaze's exposed neck.

Neither boy wondered nor noticed the increasing sensuality behind their morning ritual. Rikuo wakes, dresses, gets morning paper, does some ridiculious thing to wake Kaze, Kaze reacts accordingly, breakfast is made, they work. Everyday the same thing. There are truly only two breaks in their routine. That being the diffrent way in which Kaze is woken up and the side jobs. Those two things are the only changes in the boys lives. So naturally they are going to look forward to changes in such a scheduled life. Rikuo found himself fantasizing about way to get better and better reactions from Kaze-kun during his breaks, or any single pause he had during the day. Once he almost fudged a job because he was wondering what Kaze's reaction the a pale of cold water on his head would be. He would probably gasp and shiver a bit, just like the first day they met, before he looked up with innocent eyes and cursed his very existance. That was the problem. Something about the way that ended just didn't sit right with Rikuo. I mean in his point of view a wet, defenseless, needy, adorable Kaze didn't seem like such a negative thing. But naturally Kaze didn't react too approvingly to Rikuo's attempts. So for a change to get a more positive ending Rikuo decided to wake Kaze in a way that he might find equally startling but less... say negative.

Recently though Rikuo spent a bit more time getting dressed and spent more time playing with his own body. Spending another minute pulling his shirt down and noticing that his breathing becomes a bit deeper. Or how when he brushes his ear just the right way when combing that his heart leaps. And experimenting with allowing more contact with the little Kaze-kun in the attmpts to awake him. Making a note of his each and every reaction. What he does if you play with his noes, neck, foot, side, and chin. Rikuo realized one day that tickling his chin gave way to great wide eyes and laughter. While Kaze waking close to Rikuo's face gave the lightest tint of pink to cross his face before a delayed outcry. So what if he combined messing with his neck and chin and Rikuo's face close to his? Which drew back to the present situation of a vulnerable half concious Kaze having he neck molested by his roommate Rikuo and hour and a half before work began for the two.

"Hahahaha what the?! hehe haah" Kaze cried out while taking gasps of breath. Why was his neck and chin exploding in tingles and sending waves through his body?!

"Mmm?" Rikuo replied to the question as though there was nothing out of the ordinary. For some reason that too got to Kaze. He hadn't yet figured out why Kaze hated his collected fascade but he did and that too was always played to Rikuo's advantage. A good reaction is a good reaction in his book.

"Rikuo you... AAhhhhHHhhHhHh!" Kaze almost screamed in extacy as Rikuo nibbled at his neck. Of course he had to be bitten right there. In the one spot that tore him apart. Granted Kaze himself didn't know about his 'spots' but Rikuo just did him the favor of locating two of them in a matter of 3 weeks. Honestly who plays with their toes?! The chances of Rikuo finding a 'spot' on his right foot and now his neck at outstanding. Kaze still hadn't found a reason to not only find this to be strange but also he hadn't found a reason for Rikuo to keep doing it. True he does tend to sleep in but a simple rocking of his shoulder would be sufficent. But instead Kaze finds himself in the most random of positions and situation most mornings.

"Now.. what.. was.. that..?" Rikuo questioned, emphasizing each word with another nibble to a diffrent location on Kaze's neck.

"Ahh! Nuuuuh. AHH!! Demo.." Kaze manage to both yell out and whimper. With the third bite his body convused under the blankets and arched twords the wicked roommate who teased at his body consistantly. Trying to keep Kaze somewhat still Rikuo placed his hand on his chest and applied a bit of pressure. Be it fortunately or unfortunatly Kaze's body was at the point super senstive and the additional contact caused him to whimper. And to Kaze's later mortification such teasings bore fruit in his nether reigon. His excitement painstakingly obvious in his ridgid erection. He was a horny 17 year old, this kinda state is expected, but not when you are pinned by a stunning man who is playing with your neck and you are crying out from sensations new to your body. Being that defenseless and at the mercy of your strange and attractive roommate while lost and confused was one situation that Kaze had yet to accept as ordinary.

"What's wrong Kaze? You seem somehow strained." Rukio muttered into the small spot behind Kaze's right ear sending puffs of air against the back of his ear. Releasing a small cry and an equally small buck upward Kaze managed a "..bastard.." before he found himself pinned completely. That was it. That last whimper from those open lips and the most needly little buck pushed Rikuo over the edge. He needed more contact with the small boy. He craved contact. Needed to feel what it was like to be so overwhelmed that a whimper would escape. Or to be so charged that he lost temporary control and pushed himself forward tword the pleasure's source. Hefting himself up and ontop of him roommate Rikuo used his own legs to spread Kaze's and used each hand to pin his new victim's. All the while leaving dead giveaways of where he'd been on the youth's neck and chin. Being suddenly overwhelmed with contact, given it was through clothing and a blanket, was exactly what Kaze needed at the moment. Pratically launching himself upward Kaze ground himself into the intruder. Even through all the layers his message came in clear.

'I Need You Now!' All too eager himself Rikuo removed the only things that inhibited his own enjoyment: the blanket. Using only one hand the blanket was not only removed by unnessicarly thrown across the entire floor and landing halfway outside the door.

"Ahh that's soo much better. Now I can see.. you.. much better." Rikuo spoke to Kaze while sporting a devilish grin and grinding forward himself to emphasize 'you'. With each movement Kaze's noises became more and more pathetic. The last movement gave off a sound that reminded Rikuo idly almost as though he was injured. Perhaps he was in some way. Afterall he was drawn out of sleep rather suddenly only to be molested by his roommate and then pinned to his bed by said roommate.Trying to pull his hands down so as to solve the problem in one way or another. Either he shoved off his roommate and fled for the bath room for an all too embarassing moment with him crying out his roommate's name, or he would simply draw himself closer to Rikuo in a vain attempt to relieve himself somehow. All he knew is that from his past experiences that friction was his best friend.

'Yes, friction, movement, move Rikuo-kun move!' The blonde's mind screamed. The desire, no need to contact was the only seering message that came through clearly in his head. The thought posessing his actions. Using a trick he learned while younger Kaze twisted his wrist twords Rikuo's thumb and broke his grasp. Using his newly freed right arm he shot his arm forward and in the moment Kaze decided to take the latter of choices and pulled Rikuo's face down with such desire that the met no resistance. As their lips met both boys moaned with the sensations. After mere seconds their mouths were open. Tounges playing with one another. Tasting and taunting each other. Neither found dominance, desire on both sides were equally great. After what seemed all too short the immediate need to pressure and playing came to an end. Now they had to move on. The had to feel, experience, have more.

Literally ripping off Rikuo's shirt Kaze made the first move. Taking the not so subtle hint the larger man repeated the action but with less dramatic flair seeing as how Kaze wore a button-up that had been replaced with snaps, for simplicity by Siaga-san. Finally, they were almost there. Amost. Leaning down to taste for the first time Kaze's bare chest. 'Mmm almost as good as chocolate. I wonder what Kaze and chocolate would taste like? Humph I've got another plan for tomorrow..'

With each lick upward his body would follow with an upward grind. The combination of sensations left Kaze on edge. Who would've guessed that his first true introduction into such a world would be done by his trusted roommate? This delicious, prick of a roommate?

* * *

Could be better.. could be worse. If you like it let me know though. I already have the plot in my head. Just been lacking motivation lately... . 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

* * *

If years ago someone told him that his first true sexual experience would be with a bulk of a man with the name of a statue, in the upstairs of a drugstore where he was a live-in worker; Kazehaya doubted he would have believed them. By the way weren't they supposed to work soon anyways? Kakei-san would just have to understand that every once in a while the boys need to be a bit tardy to work. Rikuo and him self could simply miss breakfast and… 'But with all the energy I've burned already I need some serious replenishing. Damn we're are in a tight spot right now. It's not like we can just stop and head down to work. Who the hell would want to stop now? That would just be pure- What-The-Fuck?!?!' Kazehaya pondered while patiently taking the teasing from Rikuo until, that is, his roommate's more sadistic side became apparent and the larger man simply got up and left the room. Leaving poor poor Kazehaya to himself hot, bothered, and sorely confused.

Hadn't he been the one to approach Kazehaya? 'Wasn't he the one who started this shit?! Waking me up like that.. How could he?! He first teased an extremely sensitive area on my neck and then straddles me and makes out with me, then grinds a bit and just gets up and leaves?!' "Bastard." Kazehaya groaned out between ground teeth while trying to use willpower to cool himself down. He feared a simple touch to any part of his body would cause a very embarrassing ending. It wouldn't have been so bad if Rikuo was at least there on top of him. Doing that little grinding and winding thing that his hips can do. I wonder what that would look like vertically.

'I've never seen him dance before, but his movements were always very fluid. Rikuo is fairly graceful. I have seen him fall more then once but on even more occasions I've seen him do surprising feats that require a decent amount of agility. Like that one time when I was about to fall over the upturned root when running from the people when stealing that one vase, Rikuo flew in front of me and pulled me back up in one motion. That doesn't happen everyday. And the numerous times that there were smaller incidents with falling objects when putting away stock. He does move pretty fast for such a large guy too... really fast actually. Typically he's the first to help a customer even if I am closer he somehow manages to get to them first. When he stretches I have been known to take a glance or two at him. Fortunately for me he's never noticed, but that point aside what would that look like in motion?'

Playing off his fantasy Kazehaya used only a handful of seconds to finish his searing desire with a stuffed cry into his free arm. "Finally, that asshole..." He muttered to himself while jumping up to dress himself. Now what? Get dressed, cook, breakfast, and work? What about after that? 'Where do we stand now? He practically- no he did molest me. How am I supposed to act around him? Pretend it didn't happen? Let him tease me to no end? Or am I supposed to keep this going? I just don't know, He was- Oh Dear Lord he took my first real kiss! That asshole! Asshole! Asshole! Asshole! Asshole!' Kazehaya told himself as he busied about trying to get his morning procedures done. Slowly taking the last corner to reach the bathroom Kazehaya herd just the right thing to not only make his heart leap but also brighten his idea of that morning's situation.

"K-ka-Z-E!!" Rikuo ground out, obviously trying to hide any and all noises but found himself hopeless. 'Oooh how the tides have changed… heh' Deciding to let Rikuo know just how badly he had been caught Kazehaya propped himself on the wall directly across from the entrance to the bathroom; trying his best to pull off a nonchalant appearance. Humming uncharacteristically Rikuo opened the door-only to stop short on one of the higher notes. 'Damn.'

Smirking for everything that he had Kazehaya attempted his best re-enactment of what he had overheard. Of course though with a few embellishes. Arching his back and placing his hands appropriately he let out an obscene cry that was utterly blown out of proportion.

"K-KA-ZE!!!" resonated throughout the little apartment. It was almost a guarantee that whoever was downstairs in the shop definitely herd the commotion. Rikuo blushed a severe red at the thought of having to describe the day's events to Kakei-san. Hopefully, beyond all hopefuls Kakei-san might have seen this happen already and Saiga-san slept through the ruckus. 'For some reason I can't seem to stop... gah I'm actually blushing!' Rikuo berated himself while trying his best to brush off his roommate whose ego was now inflated beyond any stable state. Kazehaya pranced around his lunk of a friend poking at his flaming cheeks every once in a while giving off an idiotic chant with no rhythm or rhyme. Finally hitting his limit Rikuo decided to crush Kaze-kun's ego now while it is still inflated, Rikuo turned once in the kitchen and pinned, for the second time that day, the blonde to the wall. He took special care to trap Kazehaya's arms with his own.

"If I can recall correctly, you were the one writhing under me. Heh… who would've guessed? You have been hopelessly bothered both on top of and under me. So little miss virgin which do you like better?" Rikuo began to bite out and finished with a nasty little snicker. All of which left Kazehaya speechless and standing wide eyed against the wall for a minute or two. 'fucker..' was all the force that could be mustered considering how everything that had been said was unfortunately right. Yes he had been in every way writhing. Both times, on top and below the hulk known as Rikuo. And so what if he was a virgin! It's not like that was all that mattered in life. But if Rikuo ever learned that he was Kazehaya's first kiss ever well then all hell would be loose. 'I don't even want to imagine what he'd do...'

"Yeah well screw you!" came Kazehaya's long delayed reply. By this time though Rikuo had already left and began to cook the morning meal.

"Even though you are supposed to be cooking today I took the initiative to at least start it up since you wanted to stay slouched against the wall." Rikuo teased while heating up the pan and taking out the eggs and bacon.

"I know how to cook! I can do it myself. I'm not as bad as I used to be!" Kazehaya cried while rushing forward. That little tease of Rikuo's sent him back into his regular routine of cooking for the seemingly unappreciative man. Rushing over to take the pan from Rikuo's hand Kazehaya almost landed himself directly into the open flame of the stovetop. Rikuo's now well noted graceful abilities came in handy as he swept forward and rescued the ditzy blonde. A stuttering "thanks" was all that Kazehaya spoke before the black haired man left to go read his paper.

'Every single morning. What is so interesting about the paper anyways? Aren't I company enough? Maybe he doesn't enjoy me being here. Then why the hell did he rescue me if he doesn't want me around. Maybe it's because I cook for him… granted he had to show me how to do it first. Just an indentured little slave… nice. An indentured little sex slave.' Flushing a magnificently bright red blush Kazehaya just realized the implications of that morning. He had brushed off the incident and fallen right back into their old routine so easily that it was almost hard to believe that anything had happened at all. Though the tell tale post-orgasmic numbness that possessed his body and left him in a state of relaxation was still in effect, Kazehaya still found it rather difficult to recall the exact details of the encounter. Stealing a peek at his company, just as he would do on any other normal day, Kazehaya tried to let himself get lost in thought. Something about how peaceful Rikuo looks everyday, enjoying the morning news just made him always feel so calm. Letting him forget about his past, his sister, the upcoming day at work, and any other smaller stresses that possess someone who supports themselves.

Luckily for Kazehaya he had little to no debts so far in his life. Moral debts yes, but no monetary ones. The small amount that he did was to Kakei-san for letting him stay there, and for the occasional meal. Also he has been protecting him from searching parties who were looking for him since his disappearance from his home. Kazehaya could easily replay the incident where a man in sketchy clothing came looking for him in the name of his family and sister. Immediately fearful of being taken away he fled to his apartment upstairs and ran into Rikuo crying in intelligible word about being taken, and not wanting to go just yet. That if he was it all would be for nothing. Kazehaya never did learn what happened to the man but Kakei-san had reassured him that he would never return, and to this day nobody else has come for him. Or at least that he's known of. So for the vast majority his stresses came from accidental emotions that he may encounter, including Rikuo's. Since the last incident where Rikuo's emotions seriously took hold of him was the one incident where Kazehaya adopted Rikuo's severe addiction to chocolate. Which, as Rikuo mentioned before, left him writhing on top of the man licking the remainents of chocolate off his fingers. Shortly after they were discovered by Kakei-san.

'Damn was that embarrassing, and Saiga-san won't let me live it down for anything. It doesn't help that on more than one occasion I was sent around in dresses. One was to a gay school even… okay so technically it wasn't a 'gay school' but almost everyone there was hitting on me! Do I give out a gay vibe or something? I seriously don't understand sometimes. All I did was show up and talk to Rikuo-kun under some dumb tree a few times.., okay and that one night were I screamed from seeing that ghost was kinda an awkward situation and all but come on! I'm not gay. Even though my first real sexual encounter was with my male roommate. But Rikuo-kun is different. He isn't gay either. I mean girls are always going crazy for him. He must be straight. But why did he pin me? And at that one chocolate incident I finished an entire bar, and even began sucking on his fingers before we got up and that was only because Kakei-san and Saiga-san came by and teased us to death. But I get off topic… I pick-up on Rikuo-kun's emotions and those of random people's.

'I once spent an entire 2 days blubbering with tears because I touched the hand of one really depressed and sad girl who was trying to buy Advil. I probably shouldn't have given them to her. I seriously do pray that she didn't misuse those pills. Her grief was so severe though. But more recently is this morning. When I grabbed the skillet from Rikuo-kun earlier I couldn't help but pick-up on his own feeling of unease combined with natural highs that he must've gotten after that orgasm. So if he is uneasy then I should rid him of it. Maybe if I just act as though nothing happened once we get downstairs then the day will fly by easily enough.' Kazehaya lazily pondered to himself while munching on his small pile of food. His eyes while fairly unfocused were trained on Rikuo. With every one of his movements Kazehaya follow but never truly comprehended what was happening. And once the larger man rose to start working, albeit 15 minutes late, Kazehaya's eyes again followed until he was out of sight and then returned focus on the now empty spot next to the small table.

It wasn't until many hours later when Kakei-san himself came up to retrieve him, did his reverie break. What he was wondering about towards the end was far beyond anything that Kazehaya could recall. But the state that Kakei found him in was definitely an interesting one.

Walking into the room with a look of somewhat concern, Kakei ignored knocking on the door and brushed directly into the room. He owned the entire building anyways, and the tenants in there were indebted to him any who. Besides if he knocked Kazehaya may get the chance to hide whatever he may be doing. Kakei may have the ability to 'see' what others can't, somewhat how Kazehaya can, but he can't see everything. Upon entering the main room Kazehaya's location was verified easily enough. He was slouched down onto the table with just a touch of drool coming out of his mouth and his eyes obviously focused elsewhere. His left arm lay limp at his side while his right arm acted as an improvised cousin for his head. Kazehaya's head was facing outwards towards the wall across from where he was positioned, directly where Rikuo is always seated. With a concerned sigh Kakei dropped to his knees next to the youth and gently shook the nearest shoulder giving off soft coos in an attempt to coax Kazehaya from his trance. When those attempts failed an idea stuck him. 'Maybe..'

"Oh, Rikuo you don't have to take off your shirt just yet."

'Rikuo's .. getting nakid? What..' Kazehaya's drugged mind tried to comprehend. Slowly turning his head towards the direction that the disembodied voice came from, only to find Kakei-san staring at him, eyes somewhat large and a cocky grin on his face.

"What's going on? Where's Rikuo? What ti-" He began but stopped short when the clock's face came into view and the time registered completely in his head. Regaining all the usual energy that is stored in his body, he lept up understanding fully where he was and why Kakei-san was there. "Shit! Kakei-san Gomen Nasai! I honestly.. I don't even know what happened! I just-"

"It's okay Kaze-kun, I understand. For some reason you fell into a serious trance. Did anything big happen to you recently? Anything at all?" Kakei began to question. Of course he already knew what the situation was. Rikuo tells Saiga-san everything and in turn Saiga-san shares everything with him, this was meant to merely tease the boy and perhaps coax out some sort of reason for the strong reaction to Rikuo's actions that morning, or perhaps the reaction was created by some other less docile stimuli. 'But that's another cryptic thought for, hopefully, another time' Kakei tried to re-assure himself. Unfortunately for him, this desire for a peaceful solution would be one that is long in coming.

"I know." Kakei stated bluntly while Kazehaya attempted to clean up his dish.

"You know what?" Kazehaya asked innocently while trying to hide his now furious flush.

"I know about what happened this morning. About you and Rikuo-" The manager began to embellish with slight gestures with his hands.

"H-H-how? How did you-?" Kazehaya began to stutter out.

"Honestly with all the noise you two were making, it was hard to avoid."  
Kazehaya's memory flew back to his imitation of Rikuo climaxing while screaming his own name came to mind, also the bursts of uncontrolled laughter as he was woken up. Without thought control Kazehaya asked what first came to mind, only to flush severely moments after, "Which did you hear? Me imitating Rikuo climaxing or when Rikuo first began to molest me in my room?"

"00oh-ho I was unaware that it was you screaming upstairs," Kakei began knowing full well how embarrassed Kazehaya was at this point, "I just figured Rikuo was just a tenor." Just to savor the moment a pause hung in the air as Kazehaya was given the chance to commit the moment to memory.

"Listen," Kakei said while walking over to the youth who was putting away the newly washed dishes and swinging an arm over his shoulders to steer him out of the apartment where he continued his message, "I know everything so I am forewarning you not to lie to me when I ask you questions, also remember that even the littlest detail is important."

'There's that look again.. shit I'm going to die I know it! I wasn't supposed to be with Rikuo! Now I'm going to pay because Kakei is going to kill me!' Kazehaya's mind frantically cried out while he failed to truly comprehend that Kakei's intentions were pure.

* * *

Heh, my favorite line is "00oh-ho I was unaware that it was you screaming upstairs, I just figured Rikuo was just a tenor." . HAHAHAHAHA

Sorry that wasn't self promotion but for some reason when I re-read this last night I nearly died.

So yeah lemme know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

NEXT!!!

* * *

In the back of the store Kakei attempted to extract some vital information from the young Kazehaya. Considering the state that he was found in, Kakei assumed that a more gentle approach would be more fruitful. "Kaze-kun what was wrong upstairs? You didn't appear in the store. Are you okay?" Kakei attempted, using the most caring voice he could muster.

"I've never done that before. Honestly. I have no idea what that was all about. I zoned out and … and I honestly don't remember what was going on. It was almost as though I was in a fog. Just lost in a fog really." Kazehaya attempted to explain. His thoughts and memories of that time where lost to him, 'fog' was the closest description he could get to the almost surreal feeling that he had upstairs.

"Do you know what caused it?" Kakei questioned simply.

"None, what-so-ever."

"I wonder how long you would've stayed like that…" Kakei muttered more to himself then to the blonde.

"How did I even get out of it?" Kazehaya wondered, only half expecting Kakei-san to reply since he had begun to mumble to himself.

"Well it was rather easy actually." Kakei began only to pause when Kazehaya's face lit up in expectation of some form of explanation to the odd situation. "I made a comment about Rikuo getting naked. It perked you right up." The older man finished with more than a bit of mirth in his voice. The expected blush followed the comment but there was a surprising lack of protest. Granted there wasn't much that Kazehaya could protest to, considering all of what he said was true.

"Well, just be careful not to fall into any sort of trance again. And be sure to get enough to eat and sleep. I don't want you to get sick again." Kakei concluded before sending Kazehaya back to work with instructions on what needed to be done. And with a flurry of his normal energy the younger of the two left to work for the day. Kakei, left alone for some time, began to ponder on the recent event.

'Normally I would ignore such an incident as the boy being weird but… considering how sensitive he is to others and his surroundings, I don't know if I should be concerned. I've seen nothing of the short recently regarding him loosing focus and falling into trances. I Suppose I can just chalk it up to some escalating illness. That is unless there is a repeat performance…' Kakei broke is train of thought with a sigh when a call came in regarding a recent shipment that got delayed due to weather 3 cities to the south. Trivial tasks detained him from his original intention for the day, but knew just how important these menial tasks were if he planned on keeping the drug store open for an extended time.

Bursting through the back door Kazehaya went to the alleyway and threw the past few days' load of garbage into the large receptacle. Before heading back to the store for his next task Kazehaya reached for the handle to close the door when he was flooded with memories of the past 2 years. Every moment of each person who entered, exited, and came in contact with the door and frame. He saw the robber's face from a year and a half ago.

He saw Saiga-san, Kakei-san, himself, and Rikuo-kun countless times. Though there was no substantial emotions that were left impressed on the door or handle, all of these images and memories still managed to worm their way into his mind. Stumbling considerably, Kazehaya managed to catch himself before shaking off the strange instance and making his way back to the store's main storage room determined to brush off the incident and finish his last tasks for the day before returning to his room.

He couldn't trouble himself to worry about some simple emotions and events that made no impact on his life when he still hade a rather large list of things that needed to be finished before the end of they day: Mop/sweep, Double check all the merchandise, Put away all checks, Lock the doors, Put away any remaining stock, and Finally count the cash in the register before putting all but $20 into a secure bag underneath the counter. Fortunately though at least he never closes alone. Perhaps because Kakei-san doesn't trust him enough to leave him be. And of course Rikuo-kun does the easiest tasks and leaves the more difficult ones for Kazehaya. Grumbling about the injustices of it all he set about counting the cash and organizing the credit card receipts.

After only a few moments Kazehaya's hands shook violently and dropped all the paper materials that he was holding onto the ground, creating a mess that would most defiantly require more than a few minutes to clean-up. He once again was flooded with millions of emotions, not pictorial memories per-say but instead overwhelming emotions.

Fear, joy, love, greed, exhilaration, trepidation, nervousness, frustration, relaxation, almost any and every emotion there was. His heart sped-up in ecstasy, skipped a beat is surprise and slowed in relaxation all at once, nearly causing a heart attack in the process.

Loosing balance in the onslaught Kazehaya fell to the ground moments behind the money. Barely missing the blonde, Rikuo dashed over in a vain attempt to save him from injury. Instead Kaze's head contacted with the floor with a jaw shattering bang. Heart racing, Rikuo cradled the boy's body to his own and rushed up the flight of stairs to their apartment. After gently placing Kazehaya on his bed and checking for blood, which there was an ample amount of, turned to rush out to grab towels and Kakei-san. Auspiciously he was interrupted by the bulk of man known as Saiga-san in the door way to the bedroom.

Kakei had moments before 'seen' the incident and send the man up to take care of Kazehaya while he went to get the nessicary bandages, medications and antiseptics. Giving Rikuo directions, to not only calm himself but to get a wet towel, dry towel and a blanket for the newly injured roommate, Saiga-san crossed the room to perform his own ability while Rikuo was preoccupied elsewhere.

Slowly leaning over the blonde youth Saiga noted the blood that began to collect on the pillow and sheets. Deciding that now was a better time than never he placed his hands over the wound after rubbing them together and attempted to ascertain what had caused this incident. He was sure the Rikuo could/would give him some idea of what occurred but Kakei had told him to take his own look. Peeking into the muddled memory of the boy from not 4 minutes ago proved to be more of a challenge than he had planned. He knew there wasn't much time before Kakei would be missing a serious amount of blood, but using one's weak psychic ability against a more developed one was bound to prove a challenge.

Finally breaking through his defenses, after pushing with nearly all his willpower, Saiga discovered that an enormous overload of foreign emotions lead to Kazehaya passing out suddenly. And that the money he was handling was the cause. Wasting no time, Saiga began to treat Kazehaya physically moments before Rikuo returned with Kakei in tow. All of this without removing his sunglasses once, nor breaking a single sweat.

* * *

Heh I've always loved Saiga-san.. soo fun. And he get Kakei! I acutally like them more then kaze x rikuo but I just can't bring myself to write about them. sigh Oh well. I re-read this and found a LOT of spelling errors. Sorry guys! I did this without a Beta or Word... that and I use sentance fragments a lot. Sorry . Please don't be mad! 


	4. Chapter 4

Let The Show Go On!

* * *

"And the verdict? Was this an accident?" Kakei gently questioned the moment he was through the threshold of the door.

"An overload from the money he was handling.. I don't see why he won't be okay with time. Physically he has severe bleeding and most likely a concussion." Saiga reported without a moment's passing.

"Rikuo-kun could you please bandage his head? I take it you know how." Kakei ordered just before he ushered Saiga out of the room to consult in the living room of the apartment.

"Oh man. Money? Some paper bills did this to you? You dumbass." Rikuo muttered more to help soothe his nerves then to scold the prostrate male in front of him. Using extra care he attempted to wrap Kazehaya's head. Once the task was complete Kakei and Saiga entered the room once more.

"He seems fine enough. He'll be up and working again but not for another week or so. But for now you better watch him and make sure that there is no more traumas for him to suffer." By this comment all the men knew he referred to Kazehaya possibly falling off the edge of the bed in his sleep, considering how messy of a sleeper he is it posed a deffinate threat.

"Oh and," Kakei turned to tell Rikuo just as he and Saiga were leaving the room for the night, "When he wakes, eventually, let him know that his pay won't be docked. But he is sorely needed to return to work as soon as he feels up to it." He concluded with a smile before disappearing down the stairwell. Deciding to at least get comfortable, if he was going to spend the entire night next to Kazehaya, Rikuo left to get the only chair available to him: a stark old plastic chair with chipped blue paint and some sharp edges; and of course the day's paper.

Granted he had already read it for the day but it would keep him entertained at least until it was time for dinner. Sitting, at first, properly with his back to the door and his front to his roommate, Rikuo began his read. Despite his desire for a distraction his mind couldn't seem to pull away from the injured blonde in the bed before him. Did his breathing just change? Is he okay? Is the bandage on just right? I don't know if it was tight enough… maybe that concussion was worse than Saiga-san and Kakei-san said.

'They didn't even examine him fully. Maybe Kakei-san 'saw' what was wrong with him, but still. If Kakei-san was to be injured in bed and Saiga-san found out, he'd be worried too right? I mean they obvious-' Rikuo's thoughts were cut short when realization dawned on him. He actually compared him and Kazehaya to Saiga-san and Kakei-san. His face suddenly going blank, and the worry marks on his brow vanished momentarily. With a hefty sigh he knew he couldn't very well deny it. He knew what he was thinking.. Though now he couldn't even deny what he felt. He had to protect this boy. There was no longer any question. Kazehaya was now Rikuo's intended, whether Kazehaya knew it or not.

* * *

Short I know. Sorry.. I have to change the story title.. . 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

* * *

'What are those? Is that man seriously looking at me that way?! What is he?! No!! - Did you really? No way, Nuh-uh. No way. He didn't!? – What the hell where you thinking you whore!! Now we're bus- Ahh such a nice breath- And then he said that he'd rather take Stacy out tonight but I was the one who stood by him while I was the one who bailed him out last wee- Demo! That was my last fry! Grr- "So I played for happiness and kissed a million stars. And we always seek after love and peace forevermore.!" – Shit!!! That was my toe!- oops, heh- Now he's got a knife? Run! No don't spit up. This is the worst movie I've seen sinc- Oh damn that kid's hot. Where does he live? I wonder if he'd mind if I took a little peek tonight?-' Kazehaya shot bolt upright sporting more than a fine layer of sheen on his forehead. Though no noise escaped his panting lips, the terror of his surprisingly strange dream was evident in his shaking hands. Completely lost as to why he was sleeping in the first place, much less asleep in his bed. A slight numbness in his right foot drew attention to the slightly snorting hulk that occupied a portion on his bed. Rikuo slept half on his bed and half on the ugly, blue, plastic chair. 'Why the hell is he here? And why am I here? I know I was working and all but...'

Glancing around the room for anything that might jog his memory about the situation, or at least provide some form of information. Now utterly lost Kazehaya glanced once more at the roommate asleep on his leg. He was chewing on his ring finger that was nearest his mouth and giving off the smallest of grunts here and there. 'What could he be dreaming?' Kazehaya idly wondered to himself. Since there were no answers to be found until Rikuo woke or Kakei-san or Saiga-san arrived, Kazehaya figured to have some fun while he still could. Gently reaching down to touch Rikuo on his exposed forehead Kazehaya attempted to find out what was running through his head.

Pushing through the fog of Rikuo's barriers Kazehaya finally watched Rikuo enact his fantasies. He stood to the side, almost as a spectator. He knew that if Rikuo ever noticed him that Rikuo could actively dream of Kazehaya and when he woke could probably figure out what he had done. So to avoid an explosive situation he simply stood out of Rikuo's view and stayed very, very, still. 'Heh chocolate. I should've guessed' Kazehaya mused to himself. Before him Rikuo sat on a comfy pile of pillows in some sort of traditional style room. The tamaki mats were covered with unopened chocolate bars. All of them Cadbery and surprisingly a handful of them were caramel filled, but those few were placed on a pillow all to themselves. Slowly he saw Rikuo reach for a bar and unwrap it with the most childish grin on his face. Kazehaya had never seen an actual smile on Rikuo's face. A smirk? Yes, many times. A glare? Yes. A tweak at the corner of his mouth? Once. But an all out smile? Never… until now.

Discarding the wrapping to some location to his left which, because this was a dream, conviently turned right back into an unopened chocolate bar. And thus Kazehaya realized the cycle of his dream. Open. Eat. Toss. Pick-up. Repeat. For such a simple process Rikuo seemed so utterly content. As though nothing in the world could pull him from his place on the floor with his sugary treats. But why was he looking around? He seemed somewhat confused. 'Rikuo?' Kazehaya wondered to himself. Moments later Rikuo made eye contact and confusion turned to shock only to dissolve into a look of contentment once more. 'How did..?' Kazehaya began but was cut off by Rikuo's vision of himself.

"How did, what?" He questioned though he did appear as confused as he sounded. The almost surreal look of contentment still plastered to his face.

"You mean.." 'I forgot in dreams there is no inner monologue' "nevermind." Kazehaya felt like slapping himself in the face for forgetting that simple fact. Knowing exactly what he was going to expect when Rikuo awoke he figured "Might as well enjoy this," Kazehaya conceded.

Shoulders slightly slumping he shuffled his way next to Rikuo and sat himself on a pillow with almost soundless Plop.

"Here, eat now before they go away." Rikuo offered with an almost wicked grin. Not a smirk but an all out grin.

"Arigatou… Rikuo-kun I've got a question for you," Kazehaya began a bit hesitantly.

"Hmm?" Rikuo replied without seeming to take notice of Kazehaya's nervousness.

"When you woke me up by nibbling on my neck-," The blonde began

"Heheh"

"- why did you get off of me?"

"What's wrong? Did you want me to keep going?" Rikuo asked knowing well that the answer was a solid yes.

"Well Yes and.. no. But I really just wondered because, you know, you left me in a very awkward position." Kazehaya forced out trying his best not to stutter. This line of conversation was uncharted territory for him afe rall.

"And you prancing around me and making fun of me in the bathroom was less unbearable?" Rikuo pointed out still avoiding the question that was posed.

"Okay... but that was funny. And I was kinda taking revenge on you because I was frustrated and all." Kazehaya stated honestly.

"Well I guess it was because I wasn't sure." Rikuo conceited.

"Sure?"

"Yeah about where this," Rikuo emphasized with a gesture of his hands in the space between the two, "would go. And besides if I was left to my own devices…"Rikuo trailed off letting his imagination take control momentarily. While Leering at Kazehaya and then glancing around the male to the piles of chocolate and back at Kazehaya's body; images of Rikuo's imagination flooded around the two in every direction causing Kazehaya to almost choke on his chocolate.

"… And I don't wanna do something that you'll regret." The leer passed and Rikuo contented himself with munching on the imagined chocolate.

"Rikuo… what was that look?" Kazehaya questioned the obvious. The idea the Rikuo could even be somewhat interested in him way beyond his comprehension up to that point.

"what?..." Rikuo intoned, thoughly confused by the question. "Ooh. You've never seen that before have you? Nobody's ever looked at you with desire? Never had their every single thought run across their face as their longing began to blossom?"

"You've got quite the vocabulary.. ano.. no." Kazehaya conceited.

"You really are a virgin aren't you?" The dark haired man asked with no less than outstanding mirth on his face.

"..maybe.. but sex isn't the only thing that matters in life!" Kazehaya replied trying to sound convincing and strong willed towards the end.

"Aww poor Kaze-kun.." Rikuo drawled out.

"It's not like I'd ever gotten the chance.." Kazehaya said more to himself then Rikuo, almost as if in an attempt to justify his virginity and lack of experience to himself.

"Nobody around?"

"Hai.. it was just me and my sister. Always just us two. Who was there to be personal with? Besides I'd pledged-" Coming to a sudden realization of the amount of personal information that he was surprisingly ready to reveal, Kazehaya abruptly stopped him self.

"Pledged what?" Rikuo questioned. His interest was peaked by the sudden halt to Kazehaya's history. Having forgotten the chocolate the slowly faded into obscurity and in an attempt to coax out the rest of the information more and more pillows appeared and the room took on a soothing color and appearance. Trying his best not to make any sudden movements Rikuo gently scooted closer to Kazehaya.

Kazehaya didn't know if it was the suddenly overly comfortable atmosphere, the wonderfully soft coushins, the prospect that Rikuo wouldn't remember anything that happened in his dreams, or if it was the incredibly loving touch to his right hand, but he decided now was as good a time as any to unload all of the mounting concerns and uncertainties of his life.

"My last name is Tataki."

"That seems somewhat familiar," Rikuo mused to himself.

"They are one of the larger corporations in Japan. They have dangerously strong ties with the government. They actually specialize in Technology. Of all sorts really. The entire company is run by my family. If you include all of my cousins, second cousins, three times removed relatives, we make up a grand total of over 10,ooo of us. And the vast majority of them work for the company in one way or another. Me and my sister, Kei. We were.. special. You obviously know my abilities, but there is also my sister. She holds real potential apparently. I honestly don't know exactly what she can do. But once a month she'd undergo 'intensive experimentation.' I don't know exactly what happens to her during those times. But I was absolutely not allowed to know or talk about it." As Kazehaya paused to let the memories flood him, Rikuo took the opportunity to chew over what he was going to say next. 'Well I did find him near dead outside, with no practical skills what-so-ever. Maybe he got kicked out.. but he did say when that man come that he wasn't ready to go. Kaze.. did you run away?'

When the question didn't pull the blonde from his musings Rikuo gave the hand he was holding a gentle squeeze. This worked and Kazehaya's eyes refocused on the construct of Rikuo that was sitting, almost on edge, in front of him.

"oh right… well At one point, and mind you we lived in a severely closed environment, every moment of almost every day was spent with my sister. My assumption was that the corporation wanted us to marry eventually and bear a child with even more remarkable abilities, but I was playing with my sister and she had climbed a tree near the perimeter of the grounds. And I swear she almost flew up that tree. I've never seen anyone with better balance then her. It's remarkable what she could do when she wanted to." Kaze said in a slow and almost monotonous voice adding a dash of emotion with a small chuckle at the end.

"Well that day we found that the uppermost levels of the tree could see far out into the city. A city we've only seen in text books by that point. So as you could assume it was an amazing discovery for the both of us. Our first ever glance into the outside world. And we discovered it all on our own. It quickly became 'our spot.' Well later that same year winter came. The same winter that I met you Rikuo." Kaze added with a small smile when he glanced up at his roommate's dreamself.

"Well it was decided that we had 'come of age' and needed to be married soon. And considering the fact that I've only spent my entire life with my dear sister, it was easy to guess what was going to happen. I love my sister but.. I couldn't put her to that fate. I had been through testing for my ability and not only did I not wish to bear a child with her but nor would I want my child to be taken and tested, or forced into a life similar to mine. I wanted to live. I want to find my own path and way to life. Unfortunatly my sister accepted the news with joy. Unbound joy.. she wanted to spend the rest of her life with me. But that is so wrong. I was, am, so sure that she isn't really in love with me. Not like she thinks. Maybe they did something to her during her 'excursions.' I don't know… but I fled. The night after I found out their plans I ran. Using the tree I took a Very dangerous drop to the ground below and tried to run." Kazehaya confessed before beginning to feel the beginnings of regret coil painfully around his stomach, realizing what vital information he had just freely released.

* * *

Okay so this is as far as I have done now. And there is a reason that Kaze's powers are so sensitive.

So let me know. Ye-Ne? Like-Hate?


End file.
